The present invention relates to a preparation of granular ibuprofen microsphere whose surface is coated.
Ibuprofen is a compound which is widely used as nonsteroidal antifebriles, anodynes and anti-inflammatory drugs, and which has the following formula: ##STR1##
Ibuprofen is insoluble in water and is white crystalline powder (melting point 75.degree. to 77.degree. C.) in the ordinary state. Although ibuprofen is usually used as a powdery oral drug, it has the peculiar taste and irritating smell, thus strongly stimulating the tip of a tongue. For this reason, it has been difficult to prescribe it especially to an infant.
In order to alleviate a stimulus to the tip of a tongue, ibuprofen is usually granulated and coated. In general methods of the preparation, however, granulation and coating of ibuprofen are not simultaneously accomplished, i.e., first granulating ibuprofen and then coating the surface thereof. Thus, the process of the preparation has been complicated. Furthermore, since ibuprofen is insoluble in water, it is difficult to treat it.